


Holding Onto You

by rosesandstuff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a sad ending, Anxiety, Cancer, Death, Depression, Halloween, Haunted House, Haunted House Workers Virgil and Patton, Holiday, Insomnia, M/M, Panic attack(s), abusive parents mention, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandstuff/pseuds/rosesandstuff
Summary: Roman falls in love with a haunted house actor, and Logan... well, Logan may or may not do the same. Happy Halloween!





	Holding Onto You

“Finally!” Roman exclaimed as he and Logan managed to step a little further forward. “We’re so close I can practically taste the fear oozing out of your brains!” Roman made a smug face as he wiggled his fingers in front of his friend’s face in an attempt to creep the other out, but Logan only swatted his hand away with a frown. His other hand that wasn’t doing this was holding his phone, which he had been using to read his new book off of for the past hour of waiting, and he pocketed it when he realized that the line had in fact grown shorter.

Only three pairs of people were in front of them, meaning they probably had only about another five minutes before they’d be let in. It was about time. Logan had left his earbuds at home, so instead of listening to the pleasant, comforting pieces of Mozart and Beethoven while he read he instead had to endure half-listening to Roman rant about how long he had been waiting to go to a haunted house all month and complain about how long the line was.

“I don’t get scared easily, Roman,” Logan reminded his friend, who pouted. “It would take a lot more than hired actors walking at a speed that is far too slow to be natural and moaning around with makeup covering their faces to frighten yours truly.”

Roman shrugged. “Everyone is scared of something. Spiders, snakes, rejection...” Roman paused to gulp at that one, and Logan gave him a small, sympathetic glance. “Whatever! We all have something that terrifies us beyond reason.”

Logan hummed but said nothing as another pair went in. Not too long now. 

Logan supposed he should be itching with anticipation at this point, but he was never one to get too excitable either. But according to Roman the House of Terror was supposed to be one of the best haunted houses “of all time”, although Logan highly doubted that such a high quality entertainment display would take place in such a small town as their own. 

It wasn’t just Roman claiming this, however. The House of Terror opened for the first time at the beginning of September and that was all people were able to talk about since. It seemed every conversation he tried to have with anyone around here always came back to the question, “Have you been through the House of Terror yet?” followed by remarks of how “awesome” it was and how Logan should totally go after Logan informed them he had not gone nor did he plan to. 

It was unavoidable now that Halloween was fast approaching, only a week away, and Roman practically begged him to go with him. Roman had been planning to go Halloween Eve to make it special, but with all the gossip and talk his eagerness got the better of him. “Besides,” Roman had said, avoiding looking at the laptop screen in front of him, announcing the price per person was twenty dollars, “that’s not too much money to go again, if we want to.”

And for the sole purpose of being able to tell curious people that he’d finally went to the House, Logan agreed to join his friend. 

So here they were, Roman hopping around in place, a large grin eating up most of his face as another pair went in. “I bet you’ll pee your pants, Lo,” Roman said. 

“How much?” Logan asked, already fishing around in his pocket for money. He had to pay anyways to get inside. Roman went to get his own money from his jeans and he smiled mischievously. 

“Two of these bad boys?” Roman suggested, holding up two crumpled fives, and Logan nodded, not bothering to comment on how Roman promised his parents he’d stop with his gambling problem. Roman hummed approvingly and stepped forward as the last pair in front of them went ahead inside. 

Roman shivered pleasantly as the doors opened and closed, sending a wind to blow over him and Logan. Beside them stood a worker there, no doubt to collect their money in the Jack-o-Lantern he held out. Logan and Roman handed him their money and he counted it and threw it inside.

Then he looked up at them and smiled, teeth sharp. His makeup made his face look half-snake and a contact made one of his eyes glow yellow. He tipped their hat to them and hissed, “Welcome to the House of Terror. My name is Deceit-“

“Sure it is,” Logan said under his breath.

“-and I hope our humble, but haunted, establishment is enough to leave you shaking with fright.” Then he bowed and opened the doors with the click of a button on the wall beside it. Roman gasped and practically ran inside, Logan following behind him, arms folded. 

Logan could hardly see anything but black and he reached out to grab Roman’s arm. When he did he frowned. Roman’s arm felt a lot sweater than he remembered. Was he so scared already?

“Ro-?” Logan stopped as lights all around him kicked on, highlighting the scene around him in a deep purple. And the arm in his grasp, he suddenly realized, was not his. 

The person roared at him, and Loan let go, stepping back from them. Looking at them more clearly he could see they were dressed as a vampire and the scream was most likely supposed to scare him, but Logan was not affected.

“I apologize for grabbing you like that. I seemed to have mistaken you for my friend,” Logan said, making the vampire look at him, confused at his reaction. 

“I vant to have your blood!” they shouted.

“I want to know where my friend is. Have you seen him? About this tall and a head bigger than his shoulders should be able to support.”

The vampire rolled its eyes, but resumed character and said, “Ze other fresh meat went that direction.” He pointed ahead and Logan thanked him, leaving the scene of bloodied walls and floors calmly. 

He had suspected this House of Terror wouldn’t be scary in the slightest. The blood didn’t even look real. It was probably ketchup. How cute. 

Logan goes a bit through more inky darkness until he bumped into someone.

“Ow!” an offended voice cried. Definitely Roman this time. “What was that for?” Roman turned to Logan as more lights came on.

“What was your leaving me behind for?” 

“You were taking too long. Better question, did the vampire make you pee your pants?”

Logan gave him a deadpan look and as the room fully brightened he looked down at his friend’s pants for extra confirmation. “Yup. That’s a no.”

They both turned at the sound of a loud groan and realized they were in an entirely white room. A person was moving towards them, their face obviously made to look zombified as they moved towards them. The rest of their body was dressed in “blood”-stained white.

“An insane asylum,” Logan notes aloud. Roman laughed as he and Logan dodged the girl and moved on through the door. “Why are you laughing? I thought this was supposed to be terrifying.”

“Not yet. Everyone knows they start with the easiest ones first!” Roman cheered, “That was just level two!”

“Wonderful,” Logan droned sarcastically. 

They kept going, moving past scenes showing mummies rising from their graves in Egypt, Frankenstein’s lab during the creation of Frankenstein (that was Logan’s favorite so far—not because it scared him but he always enjoyed the tale of Frankenstein), and more. 

Not once did Logan scream nor flinch, and most disappointedly not pee his pants. Roman eventually began getting terrified around the witch scene. Witches always put him off for some odd, unbeknown reason, and Logan decided not to question it. 

From then on Roman screamed through every act, and although Logan would admit they were getting better, they were nothing to be afraid of. And even if Logan never peed he was suspecting Roman might at some point soon. 

“Do you wish to call off the bet? We haven’t made it out yet, so I wouldn’t mind you backing down,” Logan said as they were moving through a hall, creepy music playing through the speakers. 

“Never. I’m not a coward,” Roman stated as they pushed open the next door. 

The room in front of them was nothing like the rest of the House. It was covered in fake candy props, pipes oozing with what Logan concluded to be fake frosting. Sweets were piled everywhere like cookies and cakes, and Logan had to slap Roman’s hand away from grabbing one and taking a bite to see if they were real. 

Then a small stage at the front lit up and they both looked up to see the person there. It was a boy with curly, light down hair and a large smile plastered on his face. So large it was frankly disturbing. Although Logan assumed that was the point. 

His outfit was entirely candy-based with a white blouse covered in peppermint buttons and a large hoop skirt decorated in lollipops and chocolate bars. And the pockets were stuffed full of sweets. Logan couldn’t care less for the sight, but on the contrary, Roman gaped in awe at the display. 

“Hello, children,” he said in a squeaky voice. In his mind Logan couldn’t help but argue that he must not be too much older than them given his appearance, but said nothing. “My, don’t you two look sweet?”

Beside him, Logan saw Roman trip for some reason in his peripheral vision. The boy continued, stepping further to them and Logan heard Roman stop breathing.

“I might just have to add you two cutie-pies to my collection.” Then he began to laugh, slowly at first until it grew louder. It was done as if it was supposed to sound maniacal, but at the same time, too sweet to even reach that. Soon the lights faded out, leaving a spotlight on the exit door, but Roman didn’t move.

Logan grabbed his arm and dragged him along, thinking maybe instead of screaming Roman had decided to move to silent, paralyzed fear. But that was not the case. 

As soon as they made it out the door, Roman slumped over Logan and sighed exaggeratedly. They were currently standing in what looked to be an abandoned graveyard scene that wouldn’t continue until they moved on forward, so Logan saw no reason to not stop and talk. 

“What’s wrong?” Logan asked, hoping that Roman would sheepishly tell him he peed and not only would Logan get ten dollars but also get the satisfaction at laughing at such a childish embarrassment. 

“His eyes,” Roman breathed, eyes squeezed shut.

“What?” Logan said, not sure he heard right.

“His hair, his voice,” Roman continued, looking up at Logan. “I think I’m in love with him.” That’s when Logan realized Roman was not numb from fear, but swooning. Over a haunted house actor. Logan groaned. 

“You saw him for an estimated five seconds,” Logan told him, shoving Roman away. 

“Exactly! Five seconds and I’m head over heels for him!” Roman cried dramatically as they began walking. “It’s love at first sight! True love! I literally fell for him!” Ah, so that’s why he fell to the ground earlier. 

Before Logan could go on a rant about how true love doesn’t exist, and even if it did, love at first sight didn’t either, Roman began his own tangent. “But it is a forbidden love too! I am a human! He? A zombie of candy, too freakish and monstrous for society but lovely just for me.”

Roman sighed dreamily and Logan felt himself roll his eyes so hard he could see his brain—figuratively of course. 

That’s when something jumped out from one of the graves and Roman promptly screamed. Logan watched them as they laughed through their mask that matched the rest of the outfit which resembled a skeleton, and the face a skull. It was by far the cheapest costume Logan had seen all night but as Roman recovered the face was unzipped to reveal the actor, smothered in hauntingly realistic skeleton makeup. 

“Boo,” he said, and Roman shrieked again, making the actor laugh. Then he looked at Logan with a smirk. “What? Not scary enough for ya?”

“Not in the slightest,” Logan responded, and the actor chuckled as he pushed his hair forward that had been swept back for the act, letting their purple strands form bangs that nearly covered his eyes. Logan watched with interest. While Logan much more prefered to be looking at bar graphs and pie charts than humans, he couldn’t help but admit that this boy was not at all bad-looking and could very well compete with his beloved figures. 

“Well, now that that’s out of the way I’m supposed to bid you goodnight and thank you for ‘coming to the House of Terror-!’ and whatnot, but let’s skip that part for something more interesting,” the boy continued before facing Roman. “You said you liked that guy from the last scene, hm?”

Roman flushed, realizing this guy had heard him and all his swooning and nodded. 

“Well that guy happens to be my best friend. I’ve always been telling him it’s about time he gets a boyfriend. I wouldn’t mind hooking you two up.”

Roman gasped and jumped happily. “Oh yes! Yes! That would be amazing! However should I repay you-?“

“Virgil,” the actor said, shaking Roman’s hand and then Logan’s. “And no need to repay me. Just meet me outside when this House closes at ten and I’ll get with you guys.” Logan smiled at him and Virgil smiled back, a brow cocked as if to look intimidating. 

They said their goodbyes and left the House’s exit, Logan checking the time. 8:36. “Well we still have approximately an hour and a half until we have to come back thanks to your little infatuation with that actor,” Logan informed Roman, who had a little skip in his step now as they walked out to Roman’s car. “What to do you suggest we do?”

As Roman slipped into the driver’s seat and Logan in shotgun’s Roman answered, “How about we talk about that guy at the end… Virgil, hm? I saw you giving him bedroom eyes. He seemed rude and snarky. Just your type.” 

Logan scoffed as he buckled his seatbelt. “Just because you seem to have fallen for an actor at that House of Terror place does not mean I will too.”

“Oh come on, Lo! Think about it! We could have double dates and we could go through the House as many times as we like for free-“

“And why would I want either of those things?” 

Roman started the car with a huff. “Because you need someone in your life besides me to be there for you.”

Logan opened his mouth to disagree but decided to save it as they left onto the road. 

-

He and Roman went to go grab dinner, Roman complaining he didn’t want to eat so he could get dinner with his new crush, but Logan eventually talked him into it, using stupid logic to convince Roman the guy most likely already ate since only mad people had dinner past ten at night. 

So they got burgers at a local McDonald’s, Roman getting an extra helping of fries to munch through as he talked on and on about how the actor had “struck his heart with Cupid’s arrow.”

“I’m telling you, Lo,” Roman said in a muffled voice from between handfuls of fries, “it’s fate! I can feel it!”

“How so?” Logan asked, biting into his burger before wiping his hands on his napkin. American food was so messy these days, honestly. 

“Me; a sweet little candy zombie that may or may not be a maniac in real life—I’m willing to risk it. You? A little, sarcastic skeleton. It’s perfect,” Roman explained. 

Logan shook his head, still not understanding the ‘perfectness’ of it. 

And now after an exhausting car ride to Roman’s house to “fix himself up for the love of his life” and back, Logan could see the House of Terror in view. They parked the car just as the last of people left the House and Roman all but ran out. Logan was hot on his trail to the entrance where they saw ‘Deceit’ and the first vampire leaving, holding hands. 

“Sorry, girls,” the vampire said, slipping on some sunglasses despite it being fairly dark outside. “House is closed.”

“Hey, aren’t you two the guys that went earlier? Came back for a second round?” Deceit inquired. 

“No, just meeting a friend,” Logan said. 

“Ah. Well have a nice night, then,” the vampire said with a fang-filled smile.

“You as well,” Logan told them as they scurried off, giggling. But he had no time to recollect as Roman tugged him forward. 

“Come on! Come on!”

“We can’t go inside, Roman,” Logan said as they stomped up to the doors. 

“Well don’t we just press this button here-?” Roman said, pressing the button on the wall. At that moment the doors swung open, revealing Virgil and Roman screamed again.

“Hah! Looks like I just keep scaring you!” Virgil said, smirking up at Roman who scowled. 

“I was not scared. I just had a- a…” Roman’s excuse left him and his voice trailed off as he looked at who was behind Virgil. Logan looked too and saw the candy-zombie-boy, costume still on and giggling at Virgil’s antics.

“Oh yeah, here he is, Patton. The knight in shining armor that wanted to meet you. Er- Prince Cowardness, more like it,” Virgil introduced, and Roman didn’t even have the energy to come up with a witty comeback as he stared at Patton.

Patton bounded up to him with sparkling eyes. “Hi! Aww I can’t believe you wanted to see me! I hope I didn’t frighten you too much!” Patton said, his voice a lot less creepy in real life as he shook Roman’s hand. 

“Actually I’d say I’m rather enchanted by you than scared,” Roman said, snapping out of his trance to kiss the back of Patton’s gloved hand. Patton squealed making Roman’s smile widen. 

“How cute! I can tell I’m going to like you already!” Patton cried with a laugh. Then he let go of Roman’s hand with a gasp. “Oh! I almost forgot!” He reached into his skirt pocket and brought out a pair of large glasses with lens the size of dinner plates. Putting them on, he grinned back up at Roman. “There! Now I can see you! And, gosh, you really are a cutie, huh?”

“I didn’t think you could get anymore adorable but with those glasses, you just did,” Roman said, feeling his heart skip a beat inside him. Patton laughed again, and Logan bit back the urge to mention Roman always told him glasses were for nerds, and watched Patton let Roman hook his arm with his and walk him out to the parking lot. 

Logan and Virgil walked behind them, Virgil chewing on a wad of gum, making the only noises in the silence between them. 

“Does your friend always fall for guys easily?” Virgil eventually asked, killing the quietness. 

Logan nodded. “Roman? Yes, but his affections are always genuine and true. If you have any suspicions that he’s intending to hurt your friend… stop. He could not stop talking about Patton the whole way to dinner and back. I’m already tired of his new infatuation, frankly.”

Virgil snorted. “He actually sounds perfect for Patton, then. When I told Patton one of the customers was practically in love with him after seeing his act he couldn’t stop jumping around with excitement. I don’t think he’s ever had anyone fall in love with him. Although, plenty have told him he’s cute, so he’s well aware of that.” Logan smiled slightly at the boy. 

He definitely wasn’t going to give in to Roman’s stupid fantasy of them ending up together along with Roman and Patton, but Logan had to admit Virgil was different than most people. Logan always hated how fake people were in conversation and kind and perky in the most dishonest way possible, so it was a nice change to talk with someone who kept things real, as Roman would say. 

They stopped outside Roman’s car which happened to be parked right beside Virgil’s, which was both actors’ ride home. 

“Do you mind joining me, Patton-cakes?” Roman asked, Patton laughing giddily at the nickname. 

“Sure! Virgil, could you drive-?”

“-Logan,” said man answered.

“Could you drive Logan home?”

“Sure thing, Patt, you go have fun,” Virgil said. Patton shot him a thumb-up and followed Roman into his car. Then Virgil led Logan to his own car, letting Logan take his time as Roman drove off beside them. 

“Sorry about that,” Virgil grumbled as he slipped inside. 

“About what?” Logan asked.

“About a stranger driving you home,” Virgil said.

“Oh, it’s no problem. I’m rather glad someone is able to do so that isn’t Roman with Patton. Knowing Roman he will be doing things with Patton in that car that I’d rather not bear witness to.”

Virgil frowned at Logan, who was hurry to correct, “Not that, I mean. Just simple making out, if Patton is the type to allow that upon just meeting someone.”

Virgil stayed quiet and shrugged as they pulled out of the parking lot. “Like I said, Patt isn’t used to people taking an interest in him first. I’d imagine he’d be fine with it though, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Logan nodded but said nothing until they were well on the road. And with a questioning side-glance he asked, “Do you know where you’re going?”

“Do you honestly want to go home right now?” Virgil said as if it were a challenge.

“Are you implying that you’re kidnapping me?” Logan asked, some amount of shock in his voice. Then, remembering what Roman had said, “Or are you taking me on a date?”

“No, no. Neither of those. Just want a night out of fun, you know?” Virgil drawled. Logan raised a brow.

“And may I ask where?”

Virgil shrugged. “Wherever the night takes us.” Logan opened his mouth to argue but after looking at Virgil’s face he closed it, deciding for once not to argue.

The night seemed to take then on and on the same road, and eventually it began to even get too quiet for Logan, who was feeling fairly uncomfortable in a stranger’s car to begin with. 

“So… how long have you been working as a haunted house actor?”

“Not long. Patton sort of dragged me into it. It’s good money, as I’m sure you can tell from the entrance fee,” Virgil said. “And it’s a good job. Scaring people… it’s fun.”

“But you didn’t scare me,” Logan pointed out. 

“Eh. Well you can’t win them all I guess. But most people, by the end, are too anxious to really comprehend what is scary or not, so they get freaked out easily. Like Roman over there.”

Logan half-smiled. “I suppose. I’m just not too scared of anything, though.”

“Really? There must be something,” Virgil hummed, rapping his finger against the leather wheel. 

“Not really. I’ve learned to just accept that everything can be scientifically proven and cannot harm you unless you are put in a dangerous situation, which they are not much of around here.”

“Well said,” Virgil commented, blowing a particularly large bubble with his gum. “Still. Everyone is afraid of something. I’ll find your fear eventually, Mr. Logan.”

“Just Logan is fine.”

Virgil smirked.

They ended up pulling into a graveyard, which Logan found both ironic and strange. They both got out and one thing led to another and they were stomping through leaf piles, looking at the many tombstones piled around them. 

“Why are we here?” Logan asked when they seemed to walking aimlessly for ages. He’d been quiet for too long, anyways.  
“Why wouldn’t we be?” Virgil said. Logan looked at him, unamused, and Virgil chuckled. “Okay, fine. Graveyards help calm me. Everyone has a fear. Mine is being social. Happy? Now,” he sat on a random tombstone, “wanna talk?”

Logan sat on the rock next to his. Where else would he go? He had nowhere else to turn to. “Okay. And I assure you, you have nothing to fear about me. Although… I’m curious. Why do graveyards calm you?”

“When I was little I used to go to one when I needed peace and quiet,” Virgil answered. “Either that or look at window sills since actually looking out a window irked me and it was the closest I could get.”

“Did you need peace and quiet a lot? Not many children go searching for those things.” 

“Well we’re the special ones,” Virgil noted with a glint in his violet eyes. “But… between abusive parents and panic attacks, yeah. I kinda did.”

Logan hushed and looked down at his hands. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault,” Virgil said cooly. “I crash at Patton’s now mainly, even though I have my own apartment now. I’m much better now.”

“Why are you telling me all this?”

“You asked,” Virgil responded smartly. “And also, who hasn’t wanted to spill your tragic backstory to a stranger in the night-“

“-in the middle of a graveyard?” Logan finished.

“Yeah!” Virgil affirmed and laughed, and Logan joined him.

After awhile Logan hummed, “So tragic backstory?” He was glad they were getting straight to the point. Most people would wait to spill their life’s problems to new companions. This was… nice. 

“What about it?”

“Mine is not so much as tragic than sad. Grew up alone, only friends were books, and I suppose I have… ‘walls around me so tall they should be considered mountain ranges.’ According to Roman at least.”

“Well you seem to be opening up to me fine,” Virgil pointed out. 

“You’re different.”

“Am I?” 

Logan nodded slowly. Virgil spit out his gum. A beat.

“Used to want to kill myself,” Virgil stated. “Mom called me a mistake. Wanted an abortion. Dad called me a freak.”

“Any reason?”

“They wanted a girl? They hated my guts? I wasn’t at all what they wanted me to be? Or maybe they were just evil. Either way I ran away two years ago. Hopped around a lot. Got a doctor. Told I had anxiety. Depression. Insomnia. The goods. Sometimes I still want to tie that noose around my neck, but I don’t. Not when I have Patton. And, now that I think about it, some control now. Over my life. My soul. Doesn’t mean I don’t want someone to take them all away from me.”

“You shouldn’t,” Logan said, hands twitching. For some reason the thought of this guy he barely knows harming himself scared him. “Perhaps… instead of tying a noose around your neck, tie it around your mind but enough so it still can breathe. Only you can control your mind. Tell it, all of this metaphorically of course, that it belongs to you because you have it on a leash now and it must obey you. You tell it what to do and think, not the other way around.”

“Very therapeutic,” Virgil noted.

“My father was a therapist. It rubbed off on me little by little over the years.” Logan’s heart skipped a beat at the way Virgil looked at him. That was strange. 

“Is that how you’re so smart?”

“How’d you know?”

“Lucky guess.” Virgil smiled flirtatiously and raised a brow. 

Logan ignored the comment in favor of tugging his jacket closer to him. The night was cold, he realized, and when he looked over to Virgil to ask if he was cold--and ideally to ask him if he could return him home now--he noticed Virgil was shivering like a piece of paper in a violent wind. Which was odd, considering the haunted house actor was already wearing a large hoodie and sweatpants. 

“Do you want me to sit next to you?” Logan piped up. He usually didn’t offer to sit beside people, and he most often avoided the action, but Virgil was shaking too much for him to ignore. And Logan cared for him. How strange. Logan frowned internally at the thought of him growing attached to someone so quickly.

When Logan had met Roman and became friends with him it was completely by accident. They had been paired together as lab partners in Chemistry one year in high school and Logan had hated it at first. Roman did none of the work and Logan had to do everything himself, which of course he’d be perfectly fine with if it weren’t for Roman’s dumb additions and distractions to their-turned-Logan’s work. 

But one day Logan was sent out to find Roman, who had left for the bathroom for twenty minutes and needed to get back to class, and he eventually found him curled up beside a toilet, sobbing endlessly. It took awhile for Logan to figure out why, as he was not good at consoling people but Roman wouldn’t go back to class until Logan talked to him, and it soon became clear Roman had worried himself sick to his stomach with insecurity, something he’d never admitted to anyone until Logan. Ever since then, the experience had bound them together. They were friends, best friends, but more than that they were brothers. 

And now here was Virgil who captured Logan’s attention so effortlessly Logan couldn’t even fathom how such a thing could be possible.

“Pardon me?” Virgil said, teeth chattering.

“You’re cold. You need warmth.” And without further explanation Logan stood and scooted Virgil over before plopping down beside him. Virgil froze at the sudden touch by his side, and Logan suddenly felt he had gone too far without much consent. 

But then Virgil leaned on him, head falling onto his shoulder as he shifted on the little space on the rock he now had. “Thanks,” he mumbled lowly. 

“You’re welcome,” Logan said, ignoring at the way his own body was shivering now, but not from the cold. But if not from that, then what else?

“You’re really warm,” Virgil said. Logan gulped.

“Is that so?” Logan asked, feeling himself grow warmer. He never liked the feeling of emotions, but this felt more secure, and at the same time so exhilarating. What was this? Could this be-?

“Hm. No, actually. Never mind. You’re actually more hot.” Virgil sat up more to look at Logan and wink. 

“Is that what people call ‘hitting’ on someone?” Logan’s heart was panicking now. Error. Error. Geek.exe has stopped working. 

“Depends. Do you want me to be hitting on you?”

They’re turned towards each other now and not too far apart, Logan noticed, and he breathed in slowly. “What do you want to do, Virgil?”

“If I do it would you kill me?” Virgil asked, lips parted and face pink. 

“No. But I thought you said this wasn’t a date.”

“I must’ve forgot. You can’t trust me.”

And Virgil leaned into kiss him, hesitant and slow in case Logan wanted to pull away. And maybe it was the late hour. Or how tired Logan was. Or Roman’s romantic fantasies getting to his head. He could come up with a million and one excuses, to be honest. But he didn’t pull away. 

And by some miracle, he kissed back.

-

The very next night Roman and Logan were waiting in line at the House of Terror again. After a long day of class they were able to grab coffee and talk about their respective dates. 

“I can’t believe he kissed you,” Roman said for the umpteenth time, rocking his feet back and forth to try the ease the pain of standing for so long. “And you kissed back?”

“I kissed back.”

“Amazing,” Roman whistled. “And how does it feel to be in love with someone?”

“I don’t love him. It is simple infatuation. He didn’t even give me his number. Just drove me home and that was that.”

“Oh we gotta change that by the end of tonight,” Roman declared. “Patton and I have been texting all day. It’s been amazing.”

“Are we getting a discount?”

“Logan Sanders! I am surprised in you! How selfish, greedy-“

Logan gave him a look. Roman deflated.

“Ten dollar discount. They let Deceit know.”

Logan nodded, satisfied. 

The truth was Logan had no idea what to think of Virgil. He liked him, that was a definitely, or else he wouldn’t have let him kiss him. But this was so new to him. And he couldn’t get his mind off of him. He was always surrounding…. all his surroundings! It was frustrating. But also magical. 

The line passed with Roman talking about his ‘best date ever’ which consisted of driving Patton to watch a late night movie with him and making out in the back of his car, just as Logan suspected. 

“He’s much sweeter than anyone else, though,” Roman said with a blissful smile. “He takes things slow, and he’s honestly so cute I don’t know what to do. I just want to love him and cherish him for forever.”

“Back at it again?” a voice said, and they looked up to see they were next, Deceit waiting for them. They handed over a twenty and went inside. 

As much as Logan wanted to he couldn’t deny how fast they were moving through the House of Terror this time around. Roman still shrieked a lot—Logan had to remember to ask Roman for the money he owed him for losing the bet—but they made it to Patton’s part fast enough. 

As soon as they made it though Patton stopped acting to jump into Roman’s arms. 

“Roman!” he squealed. 

“Oh, Patton, sweetheart! How I’ve longed to see your face!”

“You saw me this morning, Ro! You bought me breakfast!”

“Exactly!” Roman lifted Patton in his arms and spun him around, Patton laughing happily. 

“Is there anybody behind you guys?” Patton asked.

“A few couples. We came here late on purpose,” Logan replied. 

“Alright! I’ll give em a good scare and I’ll be right with you outside!” Patton nuzzled Roman’s nose with his own and kissed him and Roman nodded and turned away. 

They went through the door, knowing all that was left was Virgil. This time when he popped out from the grave and screamed Roman didn’t cry out in fear, but he did jump back.

“Wait… Princey?” Virgil asked, realizing who it was. Then he turned to Logan and his face became crestfallen. “Logan?”

“Virgil,” Logan greeted, gulping. Something wasn’t right.

“Why are you back here? I’m not… I’m not supposed to see you again.”

“What are you talking about?” Logan asked, stepping forward. Logan was not too good at reading social cues, but he did not believe this was how someone would act around someone they liked and… kissed.

“I… I gotta go…” And with that Virgil ran out the door. Roman and Logan shared a nervous look. Then Logan ran out the doors too. 

He found Virgil curled up in a ball on the curb. He didn’t look to be crying, but that point may very well come soon. Used to dealing with panic attacks and what to do about them thanks to his dad, Logan came up behind Virgil and counted slowly, telling him to match his breathing to the numbers.

Virgil did as he was told and then Logan used his hands to ask him if he was ok by gesturing towards him. Virgil opened his mouth, then closed it, and shook his head. Logan help up a five with a questioning gaze. Virgil nodded. He needed five minutes alone. Logan retreated backwards and waited until Virgil spoke again.

“Why’d you come back?”

“To see you. I am unsure if we are dating or not, but after the kiss I assumed-“

“You heard the story of my fucked up life though! Why do you still want to be with me?”

“Virgil? Are you okay?” Logan whispered, changing the tone of the conversation. Virgil whimpered. 

“When you tell strangers your backstory you expect them to forget you. They know too much about you to care about you anymore.”

“But you kissed me. And… and I care about you, Virgil. Do- do you not care about me?”

“Yes! No? I do, I mean! I just… you don’t deserve this.”

“Virgil, please talk to me. You were so open-“

“Yeah! Exactly! I’m open a moment and closed the next and before you know it-“ Virgil stopped, getting a distant look in his eyes. Logan calmly put a hand on his shoulder, letting him breathe for a bit. 

“Virgil, I understand if you do not wish to see me again. That is entirely your decision. But I will tell you that I enjoyed that kiss, even if it wasn’t meant to be-“

Virgil interrupted him with another kiss, this one more quick and purposeful and he laughed at Logan’s agape face. “You talk too much. But… do you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“You like me?”

Logan huffed through his nose. He never liked anyone before. But this feeling for Virgil was too strong to ignore. “Yes, Virgil. I like you.” 

Virgil smiled. “Great. I like you too, nerd.” Virgil kissed his cheek and then embraced Logan and didn’t let go. “Just… hold me,” Virgil sighed. 

“Okay,” Logan said quietly, letting quiet take over and for quite possibly the first time ever he relaxed into another’s arms. 

-

They fell into a routine. The next couple of days Roman and Logan met at their usual spot in the cafe, this time joined with Patton and Virgil, who they’d wait for outside on the bench. Then they all went to class, Roman driving Patton and Virgil driving at Logan. And then a night they went to the House of Terror.

Roman began helping Patton out with his makeup and acting. In hindsight he was much more experienced, being a theater major and all, and Patton a literature major. It didn’t surprise Logan to learn Virgil was an art major, for some reason, during their talks before the House opened. 

“And what’re you doing?” Virgil asked Logan as he applied his black lipstick. 

“Chemical engineering,” Logan answered simply. 

Virgil whistled, impressed. “Can’t believe my boyfriend is such a nerd.”

“Boyfriend? Is that what you think of me?” Logan said, amused. 

Virgil turned to him with wide eyes, gave obviously red under his foundation. “I- er… I mean- I thought-!” he stammered and Logan chuckled, putting his book down. 

If there was one thing he learned about Virgil since dating him was he was very contradictory. He acted tough as if he hated affection but as soon as Logan wrapped his arms around him he snuggled up to him and purred. When he first met people he acted like he was unfazed by social interaction when in reality he was anxious out of his wits. He was so special. 

“I’m simply joking around, Virge,” Logan said and kissed his forehead. “I would love to be your boyfriend.” The word made Logan smile as he pulled away. A boyfriend. He had a boyfriend. He could hardly believe it.

Virgil exhaled in relief, hugging Logan tight. Logan hugged him back, arms squeezing over Virgil’s until Virgil jumped back, wincing in pain. 

“Virgil? What’s wrong?” Logan instantly asked, concern heavy in his voice. 

Virgil rubbed his hands over his arms gently, squeezing his eyes shut. He took long, steady breaths before looking up at Logan with hurt eyes. “Just the bruises,” Virgil said softly, and rolled up his hoodie sleeves to reveal purple and red wounds decorating him. “Ow,” he mumbled out of habit as he brushed a hand over one of them.

Logan looked at his arms with wide eyes, too afraid to touch them. “But- but I thought you said you do not live with your parents anymore.”

“I don’t,” Virgil admitted. “But sometimes visitors of the House get a bit… too much into it and, uh, hit me when I scare them.” 

“Oh, Virgil,” Logan said in a hushed voice as he examined Virgil’s bruises. They were so ugly sitting their own such delicate, porcelain-like skin. It irked Logan terribly.

“It’s fine. Patton hardly gets any since he has a stage that separates him and the audience. I’m just not as lucky,” Virgil explained. 

“You can’t just put up with this,” Logan said. “Why don’t you get another job?”

“Halloween is only once a year,” Virgil said, shaking his head. “I won’t get the opportunity to do this again.”

“Do what? Frighten people? I don’t really see the loss-”

“No!” Virgil cried. “I mean, yes! But I like it!” Logan quirked a brow at that. “No, that came out wrong,” Virgil was quick to fix. “I mean… I have anxiety. I get scared so easily. To be the one to do the scaring… it gives me a good feeling. Like I have some control in this world. I feel powerful.”

“You don’t have to be scary to feel good about yourself,” Logan said, running a hand through Virgil’s bangs who smiled faintly at the action. “At least, you shouldn’t have to. You’re too good for that, Virgil, trust me.”

“Thanks,” Virgil said, burying his face in Logan’s shoulder. “But I’m still going to find out what scares you.”

“And I will find something that doesn’t scare you,” Logan promised.

“Oh, I already know the answer to that,” Virgil chuckled, wrapping his arms around Logan, who did the same to him, more careful this time.

“Holding onto me?”

“Holding onto you.”

-

Meanwhile Roman bit down harder on the measuring tape in his mouth. Patton giggled adorably as Roman stared him up and down then wrapped the tape around his small waist.

“What are you doing?” Patton asked through his laughter. 

“Measuring you,” Roman answered, using the tape to pull at the ends and drag Patton into a kiss. “I need your size to get you a new costume, of course!”

“I don’t need a new costume, Ro,” Patton said with a large smile. His boyfriend’s antics were so cute, it made his heart flutter. “There’s only three days left until the House of Terror closes and it’s Halloween!”

“I see no reason not to upgrade,” Roman said. “Give ‘em a finale, you know? Something to remember!”

Patton shook his head but grinned. “You’re such an actor, Ro.”

“And you love me for it,” Roman responded, pressing another peck against Patton’s lips. 

“I do,” Patton agreed with a nod. “But here’s an idea! What if you do the scene with me? I’m sure Dee wouldn’t mind! You could be a candy zombie too!”

Roman lit up at the suggestion and clapped his hands excitedly. “Oh my goodness! Yes! I would love that, my love!”

Patton squealed and hugged Roman and when the leaned away Roman already began sitting down with his sketchbook, jotting down ideas for his own costume. Patton smiled fondly before getting back to work on his makeup, not possibly understanding the trouble that was brewing behind him. 

 

The next day when Roman and Patton went out for their usual morning coffee together, Roman got a text from Logan saying he was taking Virgil somewhere else so they could be alone. Roman smiled at the message and then got to work showing Patton his designs for his costume. It was made to go with his, with the same decals and all but in more of a tuxedo-form. Patton loved all of it and Roman explained it would be ready for that night, and when asked how so quickly, he only said he knew a guy.

That night Roman stayed true to his word and had his costume on. When Patton saw it he couldn’t help but swoon a little. 

“You look amazing, honey,” he said.

“Of course! And you do as well,” Roman responded, kissing him deeply before bounding over to the stage where Patton had been heading to. “Now, let’s work script, darling!” 

They did as such for the next hour before the House opened, and Roman was having the most fantastic time of his life. Two of his passions were clashing together, acting and his dearest love. It couldn’t get any better. When they had finally gotten together what they wanted to do Roman felt a feeling of accomplishment warm his chest, and they hadn’t even begun performing!

Then the House of Terror and Patton and Roman had to quieten their giggles. It felt like forever until the first person pushed open the doors to the room. The lights turned on everywhere except the stage and Roman stared out at the two people that came into the room. There was a girl with wild blonde hair longer than her waist and a boy with a leather jacket, “ooh”ing and “ahh”ing at the candy decorations.

“I feel like we’re Hansel and Gretel, Nate,” the girl said, poking at a peppermint.

“Maybe that’s the point, Linda,” Nate replied, walking over to her. “Watch a witch suddenly appear out of no-” 

The stage lights clicked on. It was go time.

“Hello, children,” Patton greeted. 

“My, don’t you two look sweet?” Roman said, pressing his shoulder against Patton. He smiled wickedly at Nate and Linda who looked at them with wide eyes.

“Nevermind the candy-”

“-we just might have to eat you instead!”

They both laughed maniacally as the lights clicked off and Nate and Linda scrambled for the exit, Linda crying out in fear. Once they were long gone, Patton and Roman busted out laughing and kissed. 

Roman never felt happier.

-

Logan hummed softly as he sat on the bench outside the cafe. Roman was always the late one of the two since Logan got up earlier than him. He popped his earbuds in and pulled up his “bops playlist” on Spotify, as Roman called it, which was really just his favorite classical pieces he’d been meaning to try on piano sometime.

The last couple days he was always the first one there and then Virgil, who would come up about five minutes later and kiss him on the cheek. So Logan waited for five minutes… and waited… and waited. Wrinkling his brow, Logan noticed it had been ten minutes. He quickly pulled out his phone and shot his boyfriend a text.

Me to Virgil <3, 7:10 A.M.

Where are you? 

Logan stared at the screen, frowning when Virgil didn’t reply. His foot tapped impatiently against the ground, and just when he was ready to send another message, Virgil texted back.

Virgil <3 to Me, 7:14 A.M.

Sick.

Sick? Logan bit his lip.

Me to Virgil <3, 7:14 A.M.

Please elaborate on what you mean by sick.

Logan only waited a minute before it was clear Virgil wouldn’t say anything anytime soon. He got up and left to where Virgil’s apartment was. The night before Virgil had brought him over for a night of kissing and watching movies while they got to get more comfortable as a couple. And Logan loved it more than anything. 

Now Logan felt a bit of panic in his heart, however. Remembering what Virgil had said last night he rolled his eyes. “This better not be some joke to scare me,” he muttered to himself. But it, unfortunately, wasn’t. 

When Logan arrived at Virgil’s apartment he knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open it. No one did, at first, but then he heard a shaky voice come from the other side.

“H-hello?”

“Virgil?” Logan asked. “It’s me… Logan?”

Quiet. Then, “Logan? Oh God, go away-”

“What? Why? Open the door, Virgil!”

“No!” Virgil cried, fear thick in his voice.

Logan felt his heart pounding. He tried the door handle and found it was unlocked. “Virgil, I’m coming in.” And he did, although a part of him wished he didn’t.

Virgil was on the sofa, bundled under blanket after blanket. He was shaking and pale, looking too frail to even possibly exist. His eyes shot up to look up at Logan, so weak and hurt.

“Vi, what’s wrong?” Logan asked, running over to him. Virgil only hunched inwards more as Logan crouched down in front of him. “Vi, please, talk to me.”

“I’m sick,” Virgil said quietly. A tear dropped down his face. 

“What do you mean?”

Virgil shook his head, slow then faster and faster and Logan had to physically take his face into his hands to stop him. “Virgil! Look at me! Please- what do you mean? What’s wrong-”

“I’m dead!”

Logan froze. “What do you mean?”

“I- I have cancer, Logan. I’m dead. Or… I will be soon,” Virgil explained and looked up at him, snot running down his nose. He looked like an actual skeleton now, too small to be alive.

Logan, meanwhile, inhaled. Cancer. His heart beat faster. Cancer, cancer, cancer. Oh no. ‘You have to get to a hospital!” Logan sputtered. Cancer. Hurt. Virgil was going to die. And he was the only person he ever liked. 

“No. No. Can’t help. No money!”

“You can still survive!” Only person.

“No time. No time. I’m sorry-”

“Don’t say that, Vi-” Only. Only one.

Virgil looked at him and a sob escaped him, ripped from his throat. “No! I’m sorry, Lo! But I can’t! Please- just go!’

“No.”

“Go!” Virgil threw a pillow at him. 

“I’m not going.” Only one. “I’m holding onto you, Virgil!”

“Then I’ll make you go! We’re done! I’m dead, L! So go now! Go!” Virgil had fresh tears coming down now. Logan choked. 

“I can’t-”

“GO!”

Logan stepped back, taking in Virgil in all his pain. Was he just hurting him more? Logan didn’t have time to ask, because when Virgil looked up he was gone.

The only one he had ever loved. And now he was dead.

-

Roman hadn’t heard from Logan in two days. He just assumed he was spending time with Virgil after all. That and he had more pressing matters at hand. Patton and the House. The House and Patton.

“Patton, I really think we could do a little something right here-”

Patton gazed up at his boyfriend with a smile. “Roman, we have enough. Really, sweetie, I don;t think-”

“Ah, but we do! It is Hallow’s Eve! We need magic! We need big!”

“Roman,” Patton laughed. “We don’t need this all.”

Roman huffed as he sat down beside Patton on the stage. They were already in costume and the House would open in an hour. But, oh, Roman had plans. Big ones.

“Yes we do! Now see here-”

“Roman,” Patton said, putting his hand on his arm, more serious this time. “We can’t do all this. I’m sorry.”

Roman’s face darkened. “And why not?”

“Well we can’t have them spend too much time here! Only about a minute. And you’re kind of taking over the act anyway-”

“Taking over?” Roman spat. “Maybe I should be since you obviously have no passion in this.”

“What? Roman this is silly-”

“No! It’s not! That’s the point!” Roman cried, standing up and pointing an accusing finger at his boyfriend. 

“What? Are you saying you want to do it all alone then?” Patton looked at Roman, pouting a bit.

“If you’re not going to do what I say, then yeah.” Roman rolled his eyes. “Besides, we all know I’m the better actor here anyways.” 

Patton’s eyes widened. “What?”

“It’s just fact, dear. Now maybe you should leave so I can practice-”

“Maybe I should!” Patton shot up and moved to the door, feeling tears wet his eyes and cheeks. 

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

Patton got to the door, lips wobbling as he watched Roman turn his back on him. “And I never want to see you again!” he cried, slamming the door shut. 

Roman ignored the way his heart sunk and got back to rehearsing. But even inside he could feel something was wrong. He never saw Patton again.

-

Two months later Logan came up to Roman, who was sitting on the cafe bench, bouquet in hand.

“Still?” he asked.

Roman nodded, eyes wide open and looking straight ahead. The rain didn’t phase either of them as Logan sat beside him sadly. Roman leaned on him and began to cry into his shoulder. 

“I hate myself-”

“I know, Ro. I hate myself as well.”

Roman had waited there every morning for Patton to return. He never did.

And as far as Logan knew Virgil had died. He waited for him to return, and he thought of him everyday. He never did either.

But Logan grabbed Roman’s hand now and sighed. 

And he kept holding on.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3
> 
> tumblr: @rosesandstuff


End file.
